


"Do you ever think we should stop doing this?"

by bitchybook_writer



Series: Miraculous Dialogue Prompts [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, don't read it, i guess, i've been a horrible person writing this, it's just horrible, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchybook_writer/pseuds/bitchybook_writer
Summary: After the defeat of Gabriel Agreste, also known as Hawkmoth, Chat Noir voices doubts about continuing with the superhero charade.





	"Do you ever think we should stop doing this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, I'm sorry.

"Do you ever think we should stop doing this?" He said it so quickly she didn't quite register it at first. 

 

"What?" 

"Do you ever think we should stop, you know, patrols and stuff?" He looked up at her, peridot eyes devoid of all emotion. It had been a month since they'd won the war against the fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste, known by most people now as Hawkmoth. 

"I don't think we should! I mean, it makes citizens feel safe to know that Ladybug and Chat Noir are out there, protecting them."   
Chat shrugged and dropped to the floor, sitting on the gabled roof and staring out at the city before them. 

"We've got nothing to do anymore. No more akumas, only night robbery and drunken homeless people passed out on garbage bags." 

"Well, I suppose you could see it that way but Hawkmoth's barely been gone for five minutes. I thought you liked this freedom anyway, away from your father-"

"My father isn't in the picture, anymore." 

"Oh. But-" 

"I can't run around these rooftops anymore, acting like all my problems are gone." 

"Chat-"

"Don't. You can keep doing this, but I can't. I need to figure some stuff out." 

"Okay. If this is what you want to do, then sure. But if you need anything, I'm here. You do know that, right?" 

"Sure." 

And he lept away from her, like a stray bullet that was not meant to be fired but hit a target anyway. 

Five days later, Adrien stopped turning up to class. This was expected - his father had just been outed as the world's greatest supervillain of the decade.

Five weeks later, Chat Noir made his final public appearance. This was odd to everyone but Ladybug, who'd been expecting it. It didn't make losing her partner any easier, though. 

Five months later, Marinette graduated from Lycée, a promising future ahead of her without Hawkmoth ruining it. 

Five years later, she has her own brand. 

Five decades later, she turns in her Miraculous, having lost all hope of ever seeing her partner again. 

No one ever knew who they really were, not even each other. Adrien struggled to get modelling jobs and ended up moving to a small town in Rouen to become a teacher. Marinette never married, but became a cold, hard-headed woman of business, just like Gabriel had been before her. Alya and Nino eventually separated, but still kept everyone in contact with each other. 

Master Fu wondered if they truly had been made for each other after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm so, so sorry.


End file.
